Glee Leechio
Umbaranský mafián - tato dvě slova by použila většina osob, která se s Gleem měla možnost setkat. Označili by ho za chladnokrevného, vypočítavého a manipulativního, čímž by občas nebyli příliš daleko od pravdy. Glee Leechio se však na svou pozici musel vypracovat přes podprůměrného člena umbaranské hierarchie přes obyčejného piráta až hlavní postavu mafie s níž se rozhodl získat vliv a moc, o nichž se běžným obyvatelům jeho domoviny ani nemohlo zdát. Biografie Dětství a kastovní boj Glee se narodil na Umbaře do rodiny zhruba ve střední kastě své společnosti, ale jeho otec krátce po jeho narození udělal chybnou manipulaci několika osob a úroveň rodiny poklesla hned o několik kast níže, což se promítlo i do Gleeho studia. Následkem toho byla nižší dostupnost prvotřídních materiálů, menší míra, kterou mu věnovali vyučující a to vše vyústilo v to, že Glee musel rozvíjet i jiné schopnosti, než intriky a manipulaci. Jeho matka však využila toho mála vlivu, co jim zbyl a povedlo se jí získat soukromého učitele boje, kterým byl nepříliš známý specialista přes nože. Jednalo se o člověka jménem Erkku Tanito, který byl oblíbeným assassinem senátora tohoto sektoru a Gleeho učitelem se stal od jednoho deseti let. Erkku naučil Gleeho výtečně bojovat, jak holýma rukama, tak především s noži. Mezi naučené techniky patřilo Echani, Hijkata, K'tara, Tae-jitsu a také částečně Teräs Käsi. Glee své schonosti brzy aplikoval do praxe a dvěma skvěle provedenými útoky na výše postavené umbarany vrátil svou rodinu do její výchozí kasty, když mu bylo šestnáct. Než dokončil studia ve dvaceti, tak byla jeho rodina opět o nějaké kasty výše, ale tentokrát k tomu Glee využil i rychle se rozvíjejících schopností v manipulaci lidí okolo sebe. O dva roky později jej však hon na nejvyšší pozice kastovního systému omrzel a usmyslel si únik z planety, což bylo pro jeho lid přísně hlídáno. Při úniku využil všeho, co jej Erkku naučil a Glee s minimem kreditů vyrazil do galaxie. Čas s piráty Velice rychle se dostal do potíží, kdy proti sobě poštval jeden gang, stejně jako planetární bezpečnost. Z problémů mu pomohl až jistý kapitán Nerk, který byl kapitánem dvou pirátských pravidel a v Gleem rozpoznal jeho vražedný talent. Mezi Piráty Temné Hvězdy Glee s trochou pomoci zapadl bez větších potíží, byť měl z počátku osobní spor s jedním z kolegů. Jeho umění s noži však promluvilo za něj, stejně jako jeho schopnost rozpoznat přínosnost lidí, kdy svého soka nechal naživu. Ten si časem vybudoval ke Gleemu úctu a respekt, což by ze začátku vůbec nečekal. Během následujících deseti let se Glee vypracoval až na kapitánova zástupce a také díky jeho schopnostem řídit, organizovat a koordinovat, stejně jako ovlivňovat lidi se počet lodí rozrostl ze dvou na rovných devět plus pevná základna. Glee už měl připravenu sumu pro další plavidla, když se rozpoutaly Klonové Války a sektor Auril, kde piráti operovali, zaplavily boje. První měsíce z toho Glee dovedl mnoho vytěžit, než si je na mušku vzali separatisti a s jednou flotilou piráty uštvali. Gleemu se povedlo s několika málo lidmi uniknout a naštěstí pro něj i se slušnou sumou. Mezi uprchlými však nebyl kapitán Nerk ani žádná z hlavních lodí flotily, kterou dříve měli. Budování vlastního podniku Glee věděl, že v době probíhající války nemá cenu se snažit vybudovat znovu nějakou flotilu a rozhodl se tedy soustředit na planetární činnost v podobě organizovaného zločinu. Nejprve rok hledal vhodnou planetu, než ji nalezl na Gale. Zde začal budovat zločinecký syndikát, aby si během tvorby uvědomil spousty věcí a náležitostí. Nakonec vše začalo vynášet díky dobrému mikromanagementu a především Gleeho přesvědčovacím schopnostem. Už základní strukturou se chtěl lišit od zaběhnutých zločineckých syndikátů a proto prováděl různé pokusy, než byl spokojen. Dva roky po dokončení úprav, což bylo v roce 11 BBY, se Glee rozhodl pro expanzi a vyslal svou pravou ruku na Vorzyd V, kterou chtěl získat celou pod kontrolu nehledě na Imperiální přítomnost. Založení rodiny na Vorzydu V Pokládání základů Aby mohl Glee vůbec rozjet nějaké podnikání na Vorzydu, tak potřeboval nejprve ustanovit pevné základy. Proto vyslal několik lidí napřed infiltrovat některé místní orgány a osobně se vydal pod skrytou totožností získat některé jedince pro svou věc. Mezi infiltrovanými úřady byl stavební úřad, dopravní úřad, celní úřad a vedení místního kosmoportu. Vše spočívalo v podplacení některých úředníků, odstranění a nastrčení vlastních nebo prostém získání kompromitujících materiálů na některé důležité osoby. Osobní přístup zvolil Glee při získání spojence v Pořádkových složkách. Vytipoval si jedince s kterým nikdo vyloženě nepočítal a každý by jej odsuzoval na podřadnou práci. Tím byl Abin Ferrence, syn hrdé válečnické rodiny, který měl potíže ve škole a chtěl si udržet jistý standard. Nebyl problém zinscenovat několik krádeží a prohřešků, kdy se Abin mohl blýsknout díky skrytému tipu od Gleeho, postarat o vyřešení. A jak mu stoupala pověst a někteří ze starších kolegů byli převeleni, nebo předčasně odešli do důchodu, tak stoupal Abin hodnostně. Za čím vším byl doopravdy rukopis Gleeho ví nejspíš jenom on sám a možná tuší i Abin. Jakmile získal pro svou rodinu Abina a dostal ho do náležité pozice, tak Glee ještě založil první podnik, jehož zisky měly sponzorovat funkci rodiny na Vorzydu. Jednalo se o restauraci Caverna určenou pro střední vrstvy. Když se však se svou ochrankou vracel ze schůzky s vybraným šéfem restaurace Michaelem Connolym, tak byl jeho landspeeder napaden skupinou čtyř swoopů. Následovala honička ulicemi města, která skončila nabouráním jiného vozidla. Glee vyvázl se zlomenou rukou, zatímco jeho bodyguard nepřežil. Všichni pronásledovatelé však byli mrtví a Abin se hodně zapotil, aby Glee nemusel podstupovat nějaké větší potíže. Přemístění na Vorzyd V Po vytvoření základů organizace na Vorzydu, což skončilo přestavbou starší budovy na restauraci a hlavně ustanovení nového velitelství, kterým se stal Bar Chionti. To se zrealizovalo dle jeho návrhu, kdy se mělo dbát na skloubení efektivity a stylu, a když bylo vše skoro hotovo, tak se Glee vrátil pracovně na Galu. Pro zavedení trvalejší funkce však vyslal jádro rodiny, aby začalo podmaňovat nové působiště. Vedení dostala jeho pravá ruka - Al Verttigo a trojice poručíků, kteří měli začít rozšiřovat zázemí rodiny, než dorazí hlava rodiny osobně. Když však Glee dorazil opět na Vorzyd, situace se ani zdaleka nevyvíjela podle jeho plánu. Chionti bylo poškozeno následkem značné exploxe, několik členů rodiny bylo zabito nebo pohřešováno a většina akcí způsobila více potíží, než naopak. Okamžitě po svém příjezdu a neutralizaci největších nebezpečí začal Glee vše dávat do pořádku a chopil situaci do svých rukou. Na rozdíl od Ala přerozdělil síly svých lidí na pozice, které jim měly vyhovovat více. Soustředil se hlavně na rozšíření podnikatelské základny, okruhu schopných lidí a pojištění vztahů s Impériem, aby se příliš nešťouralo do jeho záležitostí. Znamenalo to i tichou neutralizaci jednoho z poručíků, který selhal ve své pozici a osobní zapojení do dění. Sám Don se rozhodl působit jako návnada při své části práce. V důsledku však předpokládal, že při úspěchu tím ukáže svou sílu a jasně naznačí, že nepatří mezi ty, s nimiž by si mohl někdo zahrávat. Osobně se zúčastnil společenské akce pouze v doprovodu Elisy Dyre, která byla kvůli večerní róbě přinucena minimalizovat svůj zbraňový arzenál. Záda jim kryl jejich řidič, nicméně ten byl od nich odříznut jako první a sebezapřením se mu nakonec povedlo přežít. Útok na Gleeho s Elisou proběhl v momentě, kdy společně tančili a začal zhasnutím světel v sále. Nepřítel se však přepočítal s Gleeho fyziologií, pro něhož tma není překážkou a rychle se tak s Elisou dostali úkladným vrahům do zad. Bez váhání takto odpravili čtyři soupeře, než byli donuceni utíkat před větší skupinou. I toto však bylo předpokládáno a zvolená trasa útěků tak jen protivníky lákala do pozic, kde s Glee s Elisou mohli zastavit a jednoho nebo dva z nich sundat. Fintou s posláním turbovýtahu nahoru, zatímco oba vystoupili dole, se dostali pronásledující skupině opět do zad, přičemž se předtím vybavili zbraněmi jejich vlastních padlých kolegů. Posledního z vrahů zabil Glee osobně a to krutým způsobem, ubodal jej k smrti, zatímco mu sděloval, jak tohle celé byla past na útočníky. Na mrtvole poté zanechal jasný vzkaz, kdy své nepřátele jasně varoval, co je nemine, když budou setrvávat v jejich aktuálním postoji. Po této akci nastal tvrdý a rázný režim, kdy všechny následující akce musely být prováděny rychle a úspěšně. Vyžadovalo to i přímé zapojování Gleeho do těchto akcí, nicméně do měsíce byly všechny předchozí ztráty dohnány a rodina Leechio měla pevnou pozici na Vorzydu V, byť stále zůstávala mnoha ostatním trnem v oku. A vzhledem ke Gleeho plánům zcela oprávněně. Osobnost a vlastnosti Glee navenek vždy působil chladně a vypočítavě, přičemž neměl rád, když někdo výrazně pochyboval o jeho autoritě. Vždy vystupoval vybraným způsobem, což následně vyžadoval i od členů své mafiánské rodiny. Pokud už se kvůli něčemu rozčílil, tak to většinou znamenalo opravdu velké potíže. Hodně dbal na loajalitu, kterou zachovával jak on sám, tak ji vyžadoval i od ostatních. Pokud došlo k nějaké zradě, tak neváhal sáhnout k nejpřísnějším metodám potrestání. Mezi jeho zajímavé vlastnosti patřil čich pro finanční a investiční příležitost, které dovedl dobře využívat a jenom málokdy na něčem finančně tratil. Schopnosti Co se jeho schopností týkalo, tak když nepoužíval svých lidí, nebo se rozhodl pro osobní zásah, tak sáhnul ke znalostem bojových umění. Těch uměl hned několik na různé úrovni, ale nejvíce preferoval ta, kdy mohl při boji využít nožů - na jejichž užití byl specialista. Díky výcviku s Erkku Tanitem postupně Glee ovládl Echani, Hijkata, K'tara, Tae-jitsu a nakonec i základy Teräs Käsi. Všechna umění pečlivě a pravidelně procvičoval, stejně jako se v jejich aplikaci snažil rozvíjet - to vše mimo zraky ostatních lidí. Mezi jeho fyzické předpoklady patřila možnost výtečně vidět ve tmě a do díky schopnosti vidět v ultrafialovém spektru. Kromě bojových schopností Glee na vysokou úroveň rozvíjel své manipulativní schopnosti, kdy dovedl přesvědčit i ty nejzatvrzelejší o tom, aby mu pomohli nebo alespoň ustoupili z cesty. Bylo to díky volbě správných slov, vylíčení situace a jeho auře důvěryhodnosti a schopnosti, kterou si budoval již od útlého dětství. Vybavení a majetek Během svého života s piráty se mu povedlo získat přívěsek s krystalem, který nosil při každé příležitosti. Vyznám krystalu, jeho původ či jakékoliv informace o něm si buď nezjišťoval nebo je tajil přede všemi. Co se týkalo oblečení, tak Glee se vždy snažil vystupovat elegantně a působivě, nejčastěji mu k tomu dopomáhala karmínově-černá košile s Gleeho zdobně napsaným příjmením na kapse, dále elegantní černé kalhoty s páskem z kůže vzácného živočicha. V závislosti na planetárním období dále nosil černé sako či šedou vestu a na to vše kabát se zdobenými rukávy po lemu a obdobně i se zdobenými kraji. Jeho kabát měl však také pevný límec kryjící krk a schopný odrazit vrženou vibrodýku. Celý plášť byl navíc z vyztužených vláken, která poskytovala zvýšenou ochranu, byť se nedávala srovnávat s plnohodnotným brněním. Co se zbraní týkalo, tak při sobě skoro vždy nosil blasterovou pistoli IR-5 s upraveným ultrafialovým zaměřovacím paprskem a rukojetí pokrytou vrstvou electra. Tato byla upravena na zakázku od neznámého výrobce a to jako dar od Nerka za Gleeho služby. V držení měl také dvojici vibrodýk. Jednu nosíval skrytou v záhybech svého roucha, zatímco druhou používal jako doplněk ke svému oblečení. Druhá byla vytvořena z phriku, materiálu odolnému čepeli světelného meče a rukojetí zdobenou electrem. Tu si Glee nechal udělat podle přesných parametrů tak, aby byla v jeho rukou nejnebezpečnější zbraní v blízkém okolí. Za scénou Postava Glee Leechia byla vytvořena za účelem MPM mise hrané na Akademii. Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Zločinci Kategorie:Umbarané Kategorie:Rodina Leechio